


Practice Makes Perfect

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Bunker Sex, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: Baby makin' in the bunker kitchen!





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **NSFW**
> 
> This was written for a request. I have never written breeding kink before, and as someone who’s never wanted kids, well… I hope I did it a little justice. Thanks so much for reading!

It never failed. After a grueling hunt you were always exhausted, hauling yourself out of the Impala and into the shower through sheer force of will. But the minute your head hit the pillow, the moment you finally tucked yourself into just the right position…that’s when all the pent up adrenaline would decide to start pumping through your veins. **  
**

It was nearing three in the morning, and you’d been wandering around the bunker for half an hour. Walking the dim halls, dragging your fingertips along the spines of books lining the library walls, wondering if there was such a thing as a ‘sleep-summoning spell’.

Soon you were meandering through the dark, quiet kitchen, wishing the cure for insomnia was something you could just whip up on the stove. Itching for something to do, you opened the refrigerator. There wasn’t much to look at, just a box of week-old pizza, a few beers, and a gelatinous-looking piece of pie from god knows when that Dean insisted was still good.

While taking a mental stock of the groceries you should pick up in the morning, a firm, warm body pressed up against your back. Large hands snaked around your waist and the familiar hard line of Sam’s cock brushed against your ass.

You hummed as he brushed your hair away from your shoulder, a shiver buzzing through you  as his lips trailed down the side of your neck. His hands traveled up to your breasts, thumbs drawing gentle circles over the fabric that covered the stiffening peaks of your nipples.

“Need help making a little something?” he murmured, his breath hot and sultry against your skin.

A sigh floated from your throat as you all but melted into him. “Don’t have much…need to make a run tomorrow.”

“I wasn’t talking about food, Y/N.” Sam slammed the refrigerator door shut and spun you around.

You couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of him. Despite all the years you’d been together, his physical perfection never failed to take your breath away. All that sun-kissed skin that seemed to glisten even in the darkness, the rounds of his pecs and curves of his biceps, his tight stomach and the sharp cut of his waist that tapered beneath his boxer briefs was a view you’d never tire of.

But the real Sam, the one underneath all the impossible masculine beauty…that’s who you’d fallen in love with. He’d outright stolen your heart and it was putty in his hands; it would soften when his dimples notched every time he smiled, when the melody of his laughter filled a room. It would race at his fearlessness, mend from his kindness and pound from his passion. And when he looked at you the way he was looking at you now, like you were some kind of goddess (the good, non-lethal kind)  he wanted to worship, it was almost enough to make your heart stop.

Caged between him and the cool steel, Sam attacked your mouth with a ravenous kiss, his heavy, pliant tongue sliding against yours and his firm, pink lips seemingly intent on consuming you. A whimper fluttered from your throat as one of his hands left your cheek to slip under the waistband of your pajama shorts. You were already soaked, just from his kiss, and he practically growled into your mouth as he dragged one of his long, calloused fingers along your slit.

“Mmm…so wet for me…”

“Sam…” you whined, bucking your hips forward,  aching to feel him touch you, to pump his fingers inside your cunt and play with your pulsing clit.  Taking the hint, he yanked your shorts down and slid two fingers into you, crooking them just right, skimming against your g-spot. Only a fraction of a yelp managed to escape your lips before he covered your mouth with the palm of his free hand.

“Shhh…don’t want to wake anyone up, do you?” You shook your head, closing your eyes and riding the sensation of Sam’s fingers buried knuckle-deep in your pussy.

“Shit, you’re always so nice and tight…” he rasped, sliding a third finger inside of you.  “Gonna stretch this sweet little pussy out, get you good and ready for me.”  The rush of your climax was already simmering in your core - mere strokes, words, or breaths away from its boiling point . You gripped his shoulders as your knees began to shake, the constant brush of his fingertips on that place deep inside of you making your walls clench. “Gonna fuck a baby in you tonight, Y/N… get you all full and dripping with my come….” His thumb found your clit and you fell apart, trying to scream against the palm clamped tight against your lips, drops of hot slick dripping down your thighs.

His smouldering hazel gaze peered down at you, paired with a deliciously wicked grin. You gulped in a breath of air when he removed his hand from your mouth, exhaling a soft moan as he withdrew his soaked fingers from you and raised them to his lips.

“Get rid of that shirt,” he said, palming the bulge between his legs while licking his fingers clean. “Let me see your pretty tits.” You peeled off your tank top, the chilly bunker air against your flushed skin making your nipples even harder. He gave each one a playful tweak that nearly made you cry out before running his hands over the curve of your stomach. “So beautiful… gonna look even more gorgeous when I get you knocked up. Can’t wait to see you all round with our baby.”

Anxious to get him completely naked, you sank to your knees, hooking the waistband of his underwear and sliding them down his toned legs. His hard length bounced against his stomach, solid and dripping with precome. The heady scent of him was so enticing, so rich and spicy-sweet that you couldn’t help but taste him. He groaned softly as you lapped at his slit, then ran your tongue along the underside of his gloriously long cock. You looked up at him and smiled before taking him completely in your mouth, humming quietly as his fingers tangled in your hair. The muscles of his legs contracted as you slid him in and out, letting him hit the back of your throat then swirling your tongue around the head of his shaft.  He grunted softly, fucking your mouth until he sucked in a hiss of air and held your head still.

“Stop, baby. Your mouth is fucking amazing,” he rasped, pulling his hips back until he slid out from between your lips. “But I’m not gonna blow this load down your throat. Stand up.”  

Sam grabbed the backs of your thighs as he hoisted you up, your lips caught one another’s as he carried you to the small kitchen table. He placed you just on the edge and you spread your legs wide, licking your lips as he fisted his cock.

“Better make sure you put it where you want it then,” you purred, running a finger from your entrance to your clit.

Sam swatted your hand away from between your legs. His upper lip curled in a snarl as he watched himself drag the head of his pulsing length along your folds before gliding inside with one fluid thrust. You bit down on your lip hard, savoring the sting as his girth all but split you open, wrapping your legs around his waist. He instantly set a rapid pace, his mouth slack and eyes lidded as he watched your cunt take every thick inch of him over and over. Your hips rolled in time with his, the angle affording hit after hit on your sweet spot, sending you well on your way to another climax.

“Oh god, Sam,” you squeaked, the  effort of choking back every sound you wanted to let out nearly making you lightheaded.

“That’s my sweet girl… let go, let me feel it….”

You fell into him as you came, the waves of your orgasm crashing over and through you, your inner walls gripping his cock like a vice. He grabbed the back of your thigh and raised it a little, teeth bared and nostrils flaring as his rhythm increased, fucking into you without restraint. Reaching up, you drew him in for a deep kiss as he began to tremble, his moans vibrating against your lips.

“Come for me, baby,” you coaxed, still quivering with aftershocks, “Give me every fucking drop, fill me up…wanna feel it all inside me, yes…”

“Fuck, Y/N …” His head craned back, eyes clamped shut and face twisting in pleasure as he let go, pumping your womb full of his hot, thick come. He pulled you close as his movements stuttered and slowed, trapping your head in the slope between his neck and shoulder, his fingers lightly stroking your scalp. A pleasant tingle crawled up your spine as his cock twitched and softened, still snug inside the beautiful mess of your sodden cunt. As his breaths evened, you peppered small kisses along his skin, the scent and flavor of his sweat doing little to bring you down from your own high.

“I love you so much,” he sighed, pressing a gentle kiss on top of your head.

“Love you, Sam,” you smiled, finally feeling relaxed and drowsy, unable to stifle the yawn that erupted from you.

“None of that now,” he smirked, pulling back just slightly to look into your eyes.

“Sorry, I haven’t slept yet. But I think I will now.”

“Oh, Mrs. Winchester…I don’t think you will. Because I am wide awake. Making a baby takes practice, and this…this was just a warm-up.”

_**~Fin** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you!
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie) and check out some more content!


End file.
